I Can't Lie
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: "Quinn Fabray hadn't always been happy." Quinn recollects on the progression of her feelings towards a certain brunette. Tiny bit of angsty Quinn but it's worth it in the end. T for language. Faberry.


Quinn Fabray hadn't always been happy. No, at one point she was absolutely miserable and her life seemed to be this abysmal desert with no signs of hope. At one point Quinn Fabray denied her blatant and ever growing obsession for Rachel Berry.

Quinn had always busied herself with boys, Cheerios and Glee but it seemed that unbeknownst to her at least, she was taking time out of her days to stare at Rachel for no reason at all. She would just sit there and watch the girl, studying her movements and mannerisms. The tiny and rather annoying brunette began to fascinate her; from the way she tapped her pencil gently against her forehead when she was trying to figure out a particularly hard verb conjugation to the gentle sway of her body during any solo she was given. Needless to say Quinn had become enamored with the tiny diva without even knowing.

She had also developed a painful longing that was made apparent when she would wake up in the middle of the night lonely and cold. She wasn't cold in the literal sense because her house was unusually warm most of the time but she was frozen by the loneliness and longing that swam through her heart. It wasn't a cold that could be fixed by allowing someone else to sleep with her. Quinn would lie awake and try to figure out a solution to the loneliness that would settle the rising sickness in her stomach by try as she may she could only ever come up with one singular solution: Rachel Berry.

All of the emotions swirling with in her head caused some jealousy and resentment towards a certain towering football player. She would see Finn in the hallway and would have to fight the urge to punch him in the jaw because such careless actions could get her kicked off the squad. If seeing him alone wasn't enough, the sight of the sickening couple made Quinn literally seethe with pure rage. There were days were Finn would almost be a gentleman towards Rachel but some days he would be the perfect asshole and Quinn couldn't help but think that the tall man-child had no idea what he was dealing with let alone was able to give the crazy brunette what she deserved. For some crazy reason Quinn was more than certain that she could give Rachel everything she wanted and more and the knowledge that her idiotic boyfriend couldn't come close just made her want for Rachel so much more.

Quinn couldn't help but be sullen when she thought about the possibly of her and Rachel; or the lack there of. Even if the gorgeous singer could get over their past and forgive Quinn the blonde wasn't sure that she herself could forgive her own irrational actions. She had watched the brunette run into the nearest bathroom to cry her sorrowful eyes out on numerous occasions because of something Quinn had done to her. It broke her heart now to think back on the way she had treated the brunette and scolded herself every day for the pain and anguish she had caused the diva; the unwarranted pain.

But Quinn didn't want to be that person anymore and she most certainly did not want to be cold any longer. The only solution was Rachel and the blonde would be a fool not to pass up the opportunity to ravage the tiny girl and make up for everything she had ever done. When Quinn had first realized and accepted her own feeling Rachel had started dating her tall freak of an ex-boyfriend and Quinn had decided to just leave her be instead of meddling and causing the diva more pain. When they broke up though Quinn had decided to take action and approach the brunette in what she thought would be a small window of opportunity in which Rachel and Finn would have no contact.

Quinn never expected her to kiss back but she had and the beating of the tiny, loving heart against her chest had set every expanse of her soul on fire and gave her butterflies in the deepest parts of her stomach. It wasn't rushed nor forced, it just was and Quinn was sure it was probably the most amazing kiss she had ever had. The sight of the deep chocolate orbs filled with nothing but caring and understanding made Quinn's knees weak and it took all of her will power not to kiss her again because she wanted to be as sweet and gentlemanly as she could be and initiating another kiss with the brunette was a bit forceful.

Staring down at the sleeping form in her arms brought a light flush to her cheeks and she kissed the divas temple. All the anguish and anger had ultimately been worth it in the end because she had the woman she had always wanted and nothing else even mattered anymore.

"I love you, Rach."


End file.
